


Forehead

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, forehead kiss, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Forehead

“Phenomenal cosmic entity,” Gabriel snapped, glaring at Sam.

Sam’s lips curved up and he popped a grape into his mouth.  “Uh huh,” he said with his mouth full.

“My true form is approximately the size of the Burj Khalifa,” Gabriel pointed out.  “A little taller, in fact.”

Sam ate another grape.  “I know,” he said.

“I am millennia old,” Gabriel said.  “I was ancient before your ancestors evolved from monkeys!”

Sam nodded, mock-solemn.

“You’re… you’re like an  _ant_ , next to me,” Gabriel said desperately.  “I could crush you without even  _realizing_  it.”

Sam was still smiling, his eyes warm, and Gabriel crossed his arms and scowled.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he muttered.

“Nope, sorry,” Sam said lightly, and kissed him on the forehead.  “I don’t care what you say, you’re still cute.”


End file.
